


Haste To The Wedding

by experimentaldata



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, F/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentaldata/pseuds/experimentaldata
Summary: Preparations for the Elric-Rockbell wedding are in full swing. All the hijinks that come with wedding prep are feeling are explored. Stuff happens. Fluff happens. Champagne is drunk. Government employees are bribed. The usual.





	Haste To The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where is your blue coat now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669416) by [AnonymousHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousHime/pseuds/AnonymousHime). 



> This is self-indulgent and done-to-death, but it made me happy so I wrote it. KEY NOTE: Au where Roy (and Havoc by extension) didn't see fit to use the philosopher's stone and so Roy is blind and has resigned from the military. He's still a government employee though. This will come in handy later. Riza got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel.

**Chapter 1**

  
_“A woman who cuts her hair is about to change her life.” -- Coco Chanel_

 

     Now you’ve done it, Riza, she thought. She was standing over the sink, fussing with a big-barrelled curling iron. What kind of witchcraft did Rebecca use to get the ends to flip under like that, she wondered? Maybe if she slid it down just a bit farther…

     “OW!” She screeched as the barrel landed right on the base of her thumb, dropping the iron off the counter. The plug lurched out of the wall and slithered after it onto the floor, sweeping her eyeshadow brush and brow pencil with it.

     “Of all the days for me try a new hairstyle, it just had to be today! You just had to be creative!” she yelled to no one in particular. Black Hayate whined his dissent from the next room.  
“Yeah, buddy, I’m coming. Let me just clean off this mess,” she said, gingerly replacing the iron in its case and shoving makeup implements back into her bag.

     She stepped back for a final check in the mirror. So much had changed since the Promised Day. Staring back at her was the face of a women who had known more pain and grief in the last two years than her former self could have imagined.There was the scar that traveled up her shoulder and neck, newly healed but still raised and reddened. Her face held a few more lines, remnants of long nights spent trying to forget too much. The bags under her eyes had become a permanent fixture. She was leaner, stronger,hungry-looking, as Rebecca called it. Hungry for a change. That’s what she’d said right before she somehow convinced Riza to try--oh gosh I’m actually going to have to show up wearing this hair, she thought.Not that it’s anything particularly earth-shattering--a medium bob,dyed moonlight blonde instead of her natural yellow. They’re going to think I’m trying too hard, she thought. Heck, the makeup alone would do that. I haven’t been this painted in years. But it was Ed and Winry’s wedding, after all, and they’d invited everyone all the way out to Rizembool, so she’d wanted to try something extra-special.

     “Well,” she sighed, “at least the colonel won’t mind.”

     Black Hayate whimpered, more indignantly this time.

     “I’m coming with your food, you lazy beast!”

     She ran her fingers through her hair one last time,and grabbed her purse and jacket from where they were hanging on the bathroom door. The latter still bore the cleaners’ tag from the last time it had been worn, at the ceremony to honor Amestris’ fallen in the Promised Day insurrection. There was no longer any trace of the stain that had soaked through the lining during the ceremony. At least some things came out in the wash, she though with a rueful grin. She hurried downstairs. Just as she was getting the dog food out, her clocked chimed 1300 hours. Wait was that the time?! I’m supposed to meet Roy in 10 minutes--he’ll be beyond pissed, she thought. Blame Rebecca for the high-maintenance hairstyle. She dumped some food into Hayate’s bowl, scrawled out a note for the pet-sitter, and gave his head a parting ruffle.

     “Well, buddy, I’m off! Wish me luck, and don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

     Black Hayate huffed and sat down on the rug to sulk.

     “You always did know when I was leaving. Sorry, bud. Be back before you know it.”

     With one last wave, she jerked the door closed and hurried out to start the car. If everything went right, and the gods of traffic and good weather were on her side, they should just make it to the train station in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This is my first ever fic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
